Ensemble
by oOAngieHimeOo
Summary: Allez lire vous verrez bien. Mais je vous préviens. Sur ce one-shot, c'est mon côté tordu qu'est ressorti !


**_Ensemble._**

_J'ai mal…_  
_C'est si triste de finir une vie comme ça…_  
_Pourquoi ?_  
_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'une fois de plus le destin s'acharne ?_  
_Je suis là, le froid commence à m'envahir…  
Près de moi, un corps._  
_Je lui donne la main._  
_Tout a commencé ensemble… et tout se terminera ensemble._  
_D'abord, Shaolan qui me quitte, puis toi, Tomoyo-chan, ma cousine et meilleure amie._  
_Pourquoi ?_

Deux jours plus tôt, Sakura avait livré un combat contre un magicien voulant lui prendre ses pouvoirs. Une fois de plus, elle en était sortie victorieuse. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, ni elle ni Eriol, c'est une fumée noire pénétrer entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Tomoyo qui, comme d'habitude, les avait accompagnés, et se tenait en arrière, caméra au poing.

A partir de ce moment, Tomoyo avait complètement changé de comportement, devenant chaque minute qui passait un peu plus froide avec son entourage.

Jusqu'au au jour où elle passa ce coup de téléphone à Sakura :

«_ -Bonsoir Sakura-chan…_  
_-Tomoyo ? Que me vaut cet appel ?_  
_-Oh s'il te plaît Sakura cesse de minauder. Je te donne rendez-vous ce soir, au parc de l'empereur Pingouin. _»

Sakura voulut répliquer mais trop tard, Tomoyo avait déjà raccroché.

Le soir même, elle se rendit au parc. Tomoyo l'y attendait, entièrement vêtue de noir, ayant utilisé son maquillage à outrance. La douce Tomoyo avait disparue. Celle qui se tenait devant Sakura n'avait plus rien d'humain, si ce n'est l'apparence.

Tomoyo : _Voilà la fameuse chasseuse de cartes, celle qui est toujours au centre des intentions, Sakura !_

Sakura :_ Tomoyo ? Mais enfin je ne comprends pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Tomoyo ricana d'un rire noir et glaçant.

Tomoyo :_ Mais bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas Sakura ! Tu n'as jamais rien compris ! C'est inné chez toi ! C'était toujours à moi, la gentille Tomoyo, la douce Tomoyo de tout comprendre. Mais seulement voilà, Tomoyo-chan en a eu marre !_

Sakura :_ Tu n'es pas toi-même Tomoyo !_

Tomoyo :_ Oh non je pense au contraire que je n'ai jamais autant été moi-même !! Seulement ça te fait peur ! Eh oui, je suis maintenant à ton niveau !_

Tout en disant ces mots, Tomoyo s'était dangereusement approché de Sakura. Elles étaient maintenant nez à nez. Tomoyo claqua alors des doigts et Sakura fut propulsée contre le toboggan en forme de pingouin. Légèrement étourdie, elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Mais elle eut le temps d'apercevoir Tomoyo disparaître pour réapparaître accroupie devant elle.

Elle lui caressa la joue, ce qui pour effet de faire frissonner Sakura, et lui souleva le menton.

Tom :_ Oh je t'ai fait mal ! Quel dommage ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop, les fleurs de cerisier, c'est fragile, ça ne résiste pas bien au vent !… Tout sera bientôt fini…_

Elle claqua à nouveau des doigts et Sakura se retrouva prise dans une colonne d'air qui la propulsa à plusieurs mètres du sol. Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Tomoyo :_ C'est amusant, j'ai toujours cru que Li serait toujours là pour toi, mais il semblerait que non, tu vas mourir Sakura ! Et ton cher et tendre ne sera même pas là pour voir ça !_

Elle éclata d'un rire lugubre qui résonna dans la nuit noire.

Sakura était toujours par terre. Elle avait encaissé le choc grâce à sa magie mais était quand même en mauvais état.

Tomoyo s'approchait d'elle, une épée, miraculeusement apparue quelques instants plus tôt, dans la main.

Tomoyo :_ Dis au revoir Sakura !_

Sakura :_ Tomoyo… Je t'en prie, lutte. Ce n'est pas toi ça !_

Sourde aux paroles de son amie, Tomoyo s'apprêtait à lui enfoncer la lame dans le cœur quand Yué et Kéro arrivèrent. Elle se retourna brusquement.

Kéro :_ Tomoyo, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

Yu :_ Elle n'est pas elle-même Kéro. C'est une force des ténèbres qui la contrôle._

Tomoyo leur sourit et ce sourire froid, contrastant tant avec l'être qu'ils avaient toujours connu, leur glaça le sang. Elle se retourna alors pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencé mais Yué, rapide comme l'éclair, lui envoya ses cristaux. Un l'atteignit en plein cœur. Elle eut un moment de lucidité et, avant de succomber, murmura à son amie :

Tomoyo :_ Pardonne-moi Sakura._

Et elle s'effondra, inerte, sur son amie. Mais en tombant, la lame de son épée toucha mortellement Sakura.

_Je sens mon sang quitter mon corps… _  
_J'ai mal. Mal pour elle surtout._  
_Elle._  
_Elle, si douce, cela n'aurait jamais du lui arriver…_  
_Kéro et Yué me parlent mais je ne comprends pas…_  
_Je suis déjà ailleurs._  
_Je n'espère plus qu'une chose. Qu'elle et moi soyons plus heureuses dans cet ailleurs que nous ne l'avons été ici._  
_Maman, Tomoyo-san, attendez-moi, j'arrive._

* * *

__

Deux hommes se regardèrent. Ils étaient jeunes mais semblaient vieillis par un drame trop lourd à supporter pour leurs épaules. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et les larmes, plus fortes que leur volonté, coulèrent. Le grand Shaolan Li, que jamais les événements ne démontaient, et Eriol, la réincarnation du puissant Clow, avaient craqué. Chacun avait perdu l'être le plus cher à leur cœur sans avoir pu lui montrer l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

Ils jetèrent chacun des fleurs sur les tombes fraîchement creusées ; Shaolan lança un bouquet de fleurs de cerisier pour sa Sakura et Eriol une gerbe de roses blanches pour son amour jamais dévoilé ; Tomoyo.

« _A vous pour toujours._ »


End file.
